Party Imp
|weapon = Party Blasters (Imp) Party Robo Laser (Z-Mech) |impabilities = Party Time! |mechabilities = |rarity = Legendary}} Party Imp is a Legendary variant of the Imp in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Like other party variants, he has the ability "Party Time!", which gives the Party Imp a damage and speed boost when the bar is filled up. To fill up the bar, the player must vanquish plants. Like all Legendary variants, only two stickers are required to unlock him. However, like other party variants, Party Imp cannot be obtained through sticker packs, but instead the player must open Infinite Infinity Chests in Infinity Time to find the stickers to unlock him, meaning the player must get at least 25,000 Time Shards or more. Descriptions Stickerbook description Party Imp got so into his costume that he super-glued his wig on, permanently. Instead of fretting, he's embraced the party life and has pledged to keep dancing until the Plants leave Zomburbia for good. In-game description Vanquish foes to fill his meter and initiate Party Time, where you'll move quicker and deal extra damage! Audio Primary weapon Party Imp The Party Imp's primary weapon is called the Party Blasters. It is a fast firing weapon that can fire up to 40 ammo before having to reload. The Party Blasters deal 4-6 damage based on distance from the target. Party Mech The Party Mech's primary weapon is the Party Robo Laser. The Party Robo Laser deals 6-10 impact damage and 7 to 11 critical damage based on range, and overheats if fired for too long. When it is overheated, the weapon cannot be fired for a few seconds. Once it has cooled down, it can be fired again. Abilities Party Imp Party Mech Strategies With This is basically a straight upgrade to the vanilla counterpart, making him easy to use as he has more ammo than stock, but less accuracy. it's recommended to go for 1v1s while moving and flipping for the best chance of survival. Objective maps like Turf Takeover or Suburbination are gonna be your best bet for Party Time since you will most likely be with your teammates, allowing you to vanquish plants more easily. Once you're in Party Time, still go for 1v1s, since groups of plants will still take you out. In your mech, strategies for the normal Z-Mech is applied here as well, since the Party Mech is basically exactly the same as the original Z-Mech (with the exception of design, that his Explosive Escape is replaced by the Explosive Party and its primary weapon, the Party Robo Laser, deals more damage than the default Robo Laser, however, it will overheat more quickly). Against Party Imp will be a threat to you even when he is not in his "Party Time!", since his damage is the same compared to his original variant, Imp whilst also having more ammo. The damage increase from "Party Time!" along with the speed increase, however, makes him a very deadly character to face off against if alone, so much like other Party variants, do not charge in against a fully charged Imp. Unlike the other Party variants, however, due to his very low HP, the Party Imp is very easy to take down, and vanquishing him will completely reset his "Party Time!" progress. His mech is similar to the regular Z-Mech, but recolored to match its theme; handle the mech like you would the default Z-Mech, but note that his primary weapon will deal more damage than its vanilla counterpart. If he does reach "Party Time!", a Rose would perfectly counter this by Goatifying him, which will stop his "Party Time!". Other effective counters to this Imp includes the Peashooter, Chomper and Kernel Corn classes. Balancing changes Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * * * * *Changed his projectile and Mech projectile September 2017 Patch * February 2018 Patch * * Gallery Disco.JPG|Party Imp in the Stickerbook ImpNewWave.png|HD Party Imp szrgxJ.gif|Party Imp in action (after nerf). mRJWP6.gif|Party Mech in action (after nerf). ZrsIV2.gif|Party Imp in action (pre-nerf) RJtAqt.gif|Party Mech in action (pre-nerf) PartyMechFront.png|Front View of the Party Mech PartyMechSide.png|Side View of the Party Mech PartyMechBack.png|Back View of the Party Mech Trivia *While the "Party Time!" ability is activated or while the Party Mech is in use, the punk jam from Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2 is played. **Coincidently, both "Party Time!" and the punk jam speed up a zombie. *His Z-Mech shares its abilities with the vanilla Z-Mech. *Similar to many other Legendary variants, he is eighties-themed. *He, along with the current Dancing Zombie/Disco Zombie, Disco Jetpack Zombie, Boombox Zombie and Tennis Star are the only zombies with afros. *Despite the fact that, according to his Stickerbook description, he superglued his afro on, his afro is removable in the customization booth. *A brown colored version of his afro is an unlockable customization for the Imp. *The Explosive Party is the second party variant exclusive ability, the first being the Party Citron Ball. *His and his mech's projectiles used to be the exact same as their vanilla counterpart, this was changed after the Graveyard Variety Pack DLC. *His model is the same as the standard Imp's, though styled differently. *He is the only Imp to have the same Z-Mech icon as the default one. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Zombies Category:Imp and Z-Mech variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Playable characters Category:Legendary zombies Category:Legendary variants Category:Party variants Category:Imps